Stanchions comprised of steel tubing are installed within many public transit vehicles, such as buses, subways/metros and passenger trains. The stanchions are traditionally installed either vertically or horizontally (or portions of both) near the passenger entrances, exits and aisles. Passengers can grasp the stanchions to steady themselves, for example, while making their way on and off and throughout the vehicle.
In some cases, a tubular padding is installed around a portion of stanchion. This padding is intended to provide comfort and some level of protection should a passenger come in accidental contact with the metal stanchion. Traditionally, the padding consists of a polyurethane, or similar, foam. The foam is molded into a tubular shape and then pushed onto the end of the steel stanchion.